Syren
by Emeria Heyl
Summary: A young Nobody girl surrenders to Leon after her 'Father' is killed. What is her story? Yaoi
1. Surrender

_**Syren**_

**Emmi: Rikrex, from Let My Soul Fly Free, returns and stars in her newest fanfic!**

**Rikrex: Emmi owns nothing... Except me. (whispers) Save me...**

A girl with long silver hair stood in front of Xemnas' 'grave'. It turned red and she knew it was over. She open a portal, and stepped into Radiant Garden.

A Gunblade was aimed at her face as she entered the world. "Nobodies aren't welcomed here!" A tall brunet said. She sank to her knees, "I, the XIV and final member of Organization XIII, surrender. My father, Xemnas, is dead; along with every other Organization XIII member, except Roxas."

The brunet looked suspicious of her. "Is that so?" "Yes sir. I am no fool and know that your Keybearer can kill me at any given moment. My name is Rikrex Kumori." "Then come. Merlin will send you to Yen Sid."

Rikrex followed the brunet to a small house. Yelling could be heard from the inside. The brunet sighed before entering. A young ninja girl was fighting with an old man in mage's robes. "That was my CHEESECAKE Merlin!!!!!"

Merlin ducked for cover as ninja stars came his way. "Yuffie, stop this at once. Merlin, I need you to contact old Yen Sid." The ninja stopped, "but Leeeeoooon! He took my cheesecake!"

She took notice of the Nobody behind Leon. "You caught a Nobody?" Gasps were heard around the room. "I surrendered, otherwise I would not be here and would be dead by the Keyblade and it's master." A young woman in a pink dress came close to her.

"I believe her. Leon, are you sure we should just give her to Yen Sid?" Leon grunted and left. "Anyways, I'm Aerith. What's your name?"

"I am Rikrex Kumori, adopted daughter of Xemnas Kumori." A man sitting at a super computer sneered, "I recognize you. Your Somebody use ta steal from my shop!" Rikrex stayed emotionless, "I remember nothing of my past. Mansex said my mind suppressed all my old memories because of trauma."

Yuffie bust out laughing. "Y-you call your boss MANSEX?!" Rikrex smirked, "actually, it's Superior Mansex. He hated it so much he nearly killed Demyx, I mean IX, over it." "I've contacted Yen Sid, he'll be here in ten seco-" Merlin was cut off by a dark commanding voice.

"Where is it? I shall take it back to my tower for future research." An old man dressed like Merlin appeared in the room. Rikrex got pissed at being called an it. "I'm not an it! I'm a Nobody!"

Yen Sid looked at her for a moment. "Come here, _Nobody._" She obediently came to him and they disappeared. As soon as they got to Yen Sid's tower, Rikrex was thrown and locked into a room. She tried to break it down, but it was enchanted with various spells.

Yen Sid wrote out a short letter to a rodent king, King Mickey.

_Your Majesty, _

_I have a Nobody girl here who is claiming to have surrendered. Come quickly as I do not know of it's plans. Bring Sora with you, in the case of it lying. My dear friend, I wish we didn't have to meet again on these terms. It is trying to escape already._

_Flora, Fauna, and Meriwether may be able to calm it, but not for long. This thing could possibly undo the peace we have brought to the worlds via the Keyblade. It is of dire importance for you to arrive soon._

_~Yen Sid_

He placed the letter in a bottle and warped it to the King. He had the three good fairies sedate the Nobody girl into sleep.

**AN: I should be packing. Both to move and for a con... Oh well... Yen Sid is already suspicious of Rikrex, as well as Leon.**


	2. Running

**Demyx: Emmi still owns nothing. But she did kidnap me...**

_Flashbacks/ Past_

_**Dreaming**_

Normal

_**I was in a field of blood red and black roses. Their scent was everywhere. A man with dishwater blond hair was lain in middle the vast field.'Demyx!' My voice wouldn't work!I tried to run to him, but I couldn't move. A man with periwinkle colored hair was crouching next to the man I 'loved'.**_

"_**Rikrex, you did the right thing. I know you can find a way to bring him back. Please, hurry." 'Zexion, I will. I promise.' Zexion got up and came over to me. He summoned a thick book, his Lexicon. "Take it, it could help you in some ways."**_

_**'Thank you, but I thought you hated me.' He looked back at Demyx's still form. "I do, but I would rather him be alive and happy with you than dead and unwaking here." 'I... understand. But he was never happy with me Zexion. Maybe I can bring you both back?'**_

"_**This is my punishment for following Xemnas willingly and creating the heartless. You must wake up now. I have broken the magic causing you to sleep. Go, and bring him back to your world.' I watched him fade, along with Demyx and the field. Everything went black.**_

Rikrex awoke slowly to find she was in Yen Sid's tower, still locked away in a room. A book, Zexion's Lexicon, was next to her. She got off of a small cot she had been placed on and picked up the book. The girl walked over to the door and opened the Lexicon.

"How does he use this?" The book was in a language foreign to her. She heard voices outside the door, and the door was glowing. She could tell one was old Yen Sid. She could not identify the other. "The Nobody is here your majesty. Do you wish to see it?"

"Yes I would Master Yen Sid. Sora, come on." The door to the room slowly opened and Rikrex scrambled to hide the Lexicon. She was too late and Yen Sid saw the book. "Where did you obtain a spell book Nobody?! Give it to me!" The old wizard lunged after her.

Rikrex jumped over him ninja style. "This will bring him back and I won't give it up!" She ran out the door. A young brunet kid close to her age and a talking mouse ran after her. Rikrex ran for what seemed like hours through the tower. She was lost and alone for the first time since she became a Nobody.

_It's my first day here in the Organization. I can't feel anything, or remember anything either. This man, Xemnas, found me in a city. He called it Deep Dive and said we're in The World That Never Was. What a strange name for a world._

_Well, everyone here is strange too I guess. Xemnas is the leader. He controls 'darkness' he said, but I think it's something else. He's got these giant RAVE STICKS for weapons. Yes people, Xemnas uses rave sticks. But he calls them Aerial Blades._

_Xigbar's kinda cool. He's the uncle that'll give you whiskey and cigarettes. He controls space and has these plasma guns. He's what would happen if you crossbred a surfer and a pirate._

_Xaldin's... Creepy. I mean he's tall, angry, and likes to stab things... And people. He controls wind and has several lances at his disposal. He's our cook._

_Vexen's the most psychotic one here. He's this blond guy who I hear never leaves the basement. I heard he's making an army of clones to over throw Xemnas. I don't think it's true though. He controls ice and uses a shield for a weapon._

_Lexeaus is, well, silent. He's constantly doing puzzles. I can't get inside his head and it's infuriating. He controls earth and rock. His weapon is a giant Tomahawk that only he can pick up._

_Zexion's short and cute. He really likes his books, but one thing can distract him from them, Demyx. They make a cute couple... Anyways, Zexion likes his space too. He's another one whose head I can't get into. He controls illusions and uses a book as his weapon._

_Saix is Xemnas' lap dog. Seriously, no joke. The man lives to do Xemnas' bidding. He has power over the moon and uses a Claymore for a weapon._

_Axel's gay, there's no doubt about it. He enjoys dancing and music like 'Hips don't Lie'. He was singing along to 'Hollaback Girl' earlier. He controls fire and uses Frisbees as weapons. At least I think they're Frisbees..._

_Demyx is frikin' HOTT. He controls water and uses a Sitar for a weapon. He just looks so rapeable, but he's with Zexion! Damn my bad luck. Demyx acts like a child though, I think he's 19._

_Luxord's the one person here who you don't gamble with I've been told. He's British and a really drunk individual. He controls time and uses a deck of cards for weapons... Which makes no sense._

_Marulxia's another gay one. Pink hair. Pink Scythe. Controls pink flowers. Can anyone say Transvestite Barbie?_

_Larxene's one you gotta watch for. Her favorite pastimes include watching small animals die, watching people die and killing sprees. She controls Lightning and uses kunai._

_Roxas is the most sane one here and he looks like he's suffering from depression. I don't blame him. These people are insane. He use Light and a couple of Keyblades._

_Oh look, now I'm lost. Shit, I think about anything for more then two seconds and I become lost. I hate being alone, but I don't know why. I guess someone will come to look for me. Until then, I should just sit here. Alone. In the dark. God I'm scared._

The brunet boy was the first one to hear the quiet, scared girl singing. "M-my dirty l-little s-secret. D-don't t-tell anyone or y-you'll b-be j-just another r-regret." The boy knelt down next to her. She looked up at him. "Hi! I'm Sora, and the King and I have come to take you to Disney Castle. Will you come with us?" He was so innocent. So corruptible. "Y-yeah. Sure."

He held his hand out to her, to help her up. She brushed it away and both got up. "Do you know where we are?" Sora shook his head, "but we can go back the way we came. I never got your name."

"I'm Rikrex." She felt like her old self just seeing this boy.

**AN: Flashbacks are nice and what of her dream? Does she know Sora killed Demyx? Probably not. Any ways, I took more time on this chapter than I would normally put in for a typed chapter, so you'd better be happy with the end result.**


	3. Hylian

**Axel: You tried to KILL me!**

**Emmi: Yea... And?**

**Axel: You tried to KILL ME! You bitch!**

**Emmi: And? Rikrex, say the disclaimer please.**

**Rikrex: This writer owns nothing. Can I go back to my cage now?**

**Emmi: But the story...**

**Rikrex: Fine.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Time Skip: Three weeks)

Rikrex had spent most of her time locked in Disney Castle's library. She researched every language available, but couldn't find one close to the language in Zexion's Lexicon. She was defeated by a mere language barrier.

"Damn it! What kind of language is this anyways?!" She was furious, it shone in her golden eyes. Her long silver hair pooled around her as she sank to her knees. There was very little she could do about the language barrier on the book. It infuriated the young Nobody to no end.

She stood up, finally giving in to the fact she needed help. She left the library, Lexicon in tow, to find the King. He was in the throne room. She bowed respectively before stating her question. "What language is this book in?" The King looked at it closely, "well gosh, I don't know. But I know someone who does Rikrex. Have you heard of Hyrule?"

Rikrex blinked, "Saix is from there. Wait, this is Hylian?" "I never said that, I only said I know someone who would know. Her name is Zelda, she's their world's Princess." Rikrex bowed again, before a portal opened to Hyrule. She went through it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hyrule Field was overrun by various monsters Rikrex found. She had quickly changed into a pair of black cargos and a tank top, with a gray fleece vest. She also wore a pair of black skater shoes and had tied her hair back. The book sat in a small messenger bag she now carried. She readied her staff in case of heartless or these strange, new, and ugly creatures.

Rikrex heard the sound of a horse approaching. She hoped it would came near her and help her find this 'Zelda'. She had only heard stories about Hyrule from Saix, but had never actually been there until now. The horse nearly trampled her as it came up, it's owner pulling on the reins.

She looked at the teenager on the horse. He wore a green tunic and chain mail. Gauntlets and white leggings adorned his arms and legs. Brown leather boots finished the ensemble along with a nice looking sword and shield. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes just like Demyx.

Rikrex was furious at the fact he looked like Demyx, but he was her only link right now to this 'Zelda' person. "Hey, do you know where I can find a princess in this place?" He looked down at her and shook his head yes. "Can you take me to a 'Princess Zelda'?" The teen shook his head no.

"Why not? I have to see her on important business as a delegate of Deep Dive!" The teen still shook his head no, 'She's not here right now. What business does this girl have with Zelda?' Rikrex frowned. "She's not here? Where is she?!" Rikrex was fuming.

'How does she know Zelda's not here?' Rikrex smirked at him. "That's my secret. Now if you tell me where your princess is, I'll tell you some of my secrets!" The teen shook his head no again. 'Zelda's in the Sacred Realm. This girl can't know that!' "So boy, where's this 'Sacred Realm'? Is it near here?"

The teen shook his head. 'I can't disturb the sages about this girl. They're resealing Ganondorf!' Rikrex frowned. "'Resealing'? Why?" The boy looked at her, confused. 'I think she's reading my thoughts. How can she not know about Ganondorf?' "I'm not from here. And yes, I am reading your thoughts. You don't like to talk, do you?"

The teen shook his head no again. 'Climb on. Epona can carry us both. I'm Link by the way.' Rikrex smiled. "Thanks, and I'm... Kerri." She hadn't used her other's name in a long time, so it felt strange coming from her mouth. She climbed on to the horse and Link took off towards the north.

**AN: So, I'm writing another story with Rikrex in it. It's called 'The New Girl' and it's a crossover fic. Go read the first chapter if you want. Flames are welcomed to help me kill Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Yen Sid!**


	4. Arrivial

**Demyx: Ummm... Emmi?**

**Emmi: Yes my love?**

**Demyx: o-0' Ummm... I broke the case with your most prized Yaoi Manga and your Kingdom Hearts games in it...**

**Emmi: * Snaps * You did WHAT!? Go and find Sora for me then.**

**Demyx: Why Sora? Aren't you going to kill me?**

**Emmi: Why would I kill _you_ my love?**

**Rikrex: Emeria still owns nothing you fools. Hey Emmi, get your mitts off my man!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The two slept in Hyrule Field. Monsters left them alone all night, as Link had build a really good fire. Rikrex fell asleep fast, followed by the Hylian.

_**I returned to the field of roses. Their scent filled my nose. It was sweet. I could also smell the sea. Demyx was nowhere to be seen, nor** **Zexion. Instead, my adoptive father stood amongst the flowers.'Why did you have to send him? He was innocent!' He shook his head. "Rikrex, I sent him because he was weak."**_

_**'Weak!? Demyx was not weak Xemnas!' I could not move to hit him no matter how much I tried. "Rikrex, you have no control here. You are the living, we are the dead. Your dream is the realm of Purgatory." 'Purgatory?' I was confused. I knew Xemnas belonged in Hell.**_

_**He smirked. "I know." 'Know what?' "That you are trying to revive IX. Zexion gave you his book. I demand you hand it over."**__**Hand it over? Zexion had entrusted me with his tome, not Xemnas. He walked calmly over to me, taking slow steps trying to unnerve me. 'You will never have the Tome of Illusions you bastard!' I knew it was all over when Xemnas summoned an Aerial Blade.**_

The silverette awoke with a start, panting and looking scared. Link was hovering over her, concerned. "I... Had a vision of the dead. My father wants the book I carry." Rikrex willed herself to calm down as if she was in battle. 'What book?' Link was interested now. "It's my... Friend's book. He once called it the Tome of Illusions. I didn't remember it's name until now."

'What happened in your dream Rikrex?' Link felt he needed to know in order to help her. "Nothing except my father once again trying to kill me. I've... Gotten used to it... Somehow." She rolled over, not wanting Link to pry any further. She fell asleep once more. Link looked over to her bag. 'That name sounds familiar. I wonder why?'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning, the two started once again for Hyrule Castle. The journey took several hours, but they made it all the same. Rikrex had shown Link her skills as a fighter when a mob of Moblins pulled her off of Epona. The rest of the ride held no interest to the Siren-like Nobody, so she fell asleep. Link woke her when they had reached the Market Town.

'Rikrex, they should be done with the resealing in a few days, so we're free to just lay around or shop. We first need to check in at Telma's Bar to get rooms for the night.' Rikrex smiled and nodded. "Lead they way." Link lead her through the back roads he had explored on his quest and described to her what everything was. She took it all in stride and stopped when they came across a sign. She pulled out the Tome of Illusions and compared the languages.

"Hey, Link. This sign and my book have almost the same writing!" Link looked at the book for a moment. 'This is in Hylian, but I don't recognize the dialect. Maybe it's from another time?' Rikrex smiled, "Then your princess should know it." Link smiled back, 'She is the wisest in land after all!' Link pulled on Rikrex's arm so she would continue to follow him.

After about ten or eleven minutes, he stopped outside a door in an alley. 'This is Telma's Bar. She helped my friend, Illia, a few years ago.I would trust her with my life.' Rikrex nodded and Link dragged her in happily. "Ah, Link! Come in! I 'ave your room ready, as always. And who's this? Your girlfriend?" A heavy looking woman addressed the teenager.

He shook his head no before giving her sign language, "I picked her up on the road. She needs to see Zelda." The woman smiled. "Come in child. My name's Telma. Ya need a place ta stay?" Rikrex walked to the bar shyly. "Yes ma'am, I do." Telma took out two room keys and handed one to Link. "'Ere child. You can stay for free. Dinner in an 'our." Rikrex took the other key.

"I insist I pay. I have no quarrels on any price ma'am." Telma smiled, "Any friend of Link 'ere can stay free. 'E did save our beautiful princess after all. Kaiya, take their things up." A young girl came in and took Link and Rikrex's bags to their rooms. She had brown hair kept back in a hair tie that reached the middle of her back. She wore a skirt, red, that reached the floor and a blouse, a brighter red, that was tucked neatly in the skirt.

"It's good to see you Link," she said, before going up to their rooms. Link stared dreamily after the girl until she left. Rikrex smirked, "you like her." It was simple and cockily said. 'I do not! Not like she'd have anything to do with me anyways...' Rikrex smiled before dragging Link out the door. "I need you to show me the clothing store so I can buy a presentable dress!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Thirty minutes later)

Link sat in a chair as Rikrex tried on dress after dress. She favored a light blue one that was really simple, but still elegant. The one she currently had on was red and black. 'This reminds me too much of the Organization. I think I'll go with the blue one. It offsets my hair nicely.' Link looked like he was asleep when she looked back for his opinion.

She went into the back room to change back into her pants and tank top. Afterwards, she awoke Link and took the blue dress to a cashier. "Ma'am, someone of your low-class state could never possibly afford that dress!" She took out a coin purse, "what's your price on this? The full one, if you please." The shopkeeper was stunned, "Ummm... Twenty-two thousand Rupees Ma'am." She pulled out the exact amount, leaving only three-thousand Rupees from King Mickey.

"Here. I have shoes to go with it already and I can make my own jewelery. Good day to you kind sir." The cashier just stood there in shock. Link lead her back to the bar. Rikrex put the dress away and checked on the book. It was still there. She left to go to dinner.

"'Ere ya are ya two. Anythin' ta drink?" Rikrex looked at the menu, "I'll take a beer." Link signed for water. Telma smiled and left so the two could 'talk'. "Link, I have this friend, I'm in love with him, but he... Died recently. I know he shouldn't have died and his... Girlfriend... Wants me to revive him." Link looked at her confused. "I was told by his girlfriend to use the Tome of Illusions to do the revival. The thing is, I can't read it."

**AN: Can Zelda help Rikrex? Or will something bad happen to her? I don't know yet. Oh well, enjoy this little chapter!**


	5. Song

**Demyx: That looks painful Emmi...**

**Emmi: Doesn't it though? That's what he gets for you breaking my glass case!**

**Rikrex: Is that even sanitary?**

**Emmi: Who cares?**

**Axel: Emmi, even though she's a bitch, does NOT own us. She owns Rikrex and her Siren's Song though. Good thing she doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Yaoi would be everywhere and it wouldn't be sold to children...**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rikrex had retired to her room shortly after dinner. She could hear the darkness in the world growing stronger. It unnerved her.

Link had stayed to help Telma out after all the diners had left. Rikrex was told she wasn't needed down there. It was alright, because she felt sick. It's what the darkness did to her at the World That Never Was that caused this sickness to come about.

_It was supposed to be a day like any other, but when I entered the meeting hall everyone, minus Demyx and Roxas, had their weapons out. I guess it was time to do it. It was time to be their sacrifice._

_Darkness swirled around me and I couldn't stop it. I lost all control and nearly killed them all. The only one that deserved to die was my father. It was the light that held me back from such a dark deed. I knew I couldn't possibly have the power to kill him using the darkness and the light helped me see that._

_I ran away that night, sick to my stomach. It was a cruel feeling for a Nobody. Roxas had left earlier that day and they would prioritize looking for him. I could be free from my fate. "Rikrex! Wait!" I turned to see Demyx running after me. "Demyx, you saw what I-" "It doesn't matter! Come home, please Rikrex."_

_I looked at him with a sad smile. "I love you Demyx. I love you the way Zexion loves you. I have to leave Demi. You saw everything I did." Demyx pulled on my arm and I struggled to get away. "I've already lost Zexion. I don't want to lose you too."_

_Xemnas would have yelled at me had he seen me. I sank to my knees and cried. Demyx pulled me into a hug and I continued to cry. I knew my final decision. I had to stay for him. I cried my self to sleep and awoke in my room hours later with Demyx by my side._

Rikrex tried to sleep, but found she couldn't. She decided to go out and take a stroll.She walked out to the market place and stayed in the shadows. As she passed an alley, hands grabbed her arms. She was pulled into the dark corridor. "Hey, looks like we got us a pretty one tonight!" The voice was low and scratchy. Definitely male and she recognized it from the inn at dinner.

There were three men in total. Two, she could sense, held knives. The other had a short sword. "Let's rape the hell out of her and leave her dead body in the river!" This voice had an even lower pitch and was silky smooth. He grabbed her hair. Rikrex did a spinning kick. "Don't touch me."

"Pretty girl wants to play dirty! Let's get her!" Two of them, the ones with knives, took her arms and forced her to the ground. The one she had kicked took her face in his hands. "You're not so tough little girl. I guess I need to teach you a lesson." She spat in his face, "my name is Rikrex. I'm the Metallic Siren and you get the honor of seeing why!"

The man slapped her. She giggled insanely, then started to sing.

_This is why I've been locked away_

_This is who I am_

_I am Syren_

_Girl of terror_

_Let me spin you a tale_

_Late October skies were red_

_Blood littered the ground_

_Screams of dying were heard throughout_

_I created my battleground_

_Long were the days men would die_

_Trying to get my hand_

_They fought to die_

_Died to fight_

_On my precious ground_

_Long were the nights were I would sing_

_Bringing more men to this curse_

_No man alive could resist this voice_

_None had ever tried_

_One by one they came for me_

_To 'save' my 'innocent soul'_

_One by one they died for me_

_Led astray by my evil soul_

_Kings and Lords and peasants alike_

_They all fought for me_

_One stood victor above the rest_

_Not of Royal or common blood_

_He sealed me away into a Siren's Song_

_To awaken when it was sung_

_This is the tale I tell you_

_Now fall prey to it's cursed harmony_

The men tried to fight the curse, but were driven to kill each other. Then it started to rain. Rikrex fainted from the use of too much power at once. Link found her as she fell and took her back to the inn. She awoke the next morning refreshed and confused.

A knock was heard on the door. Link entered and Rikrex just looked at him. 'What happened Rikrex?' She smiled, "it was nothing. Just three guys who thought they could their way with me." Link frowned, 'that doesn't sound like nothing. Are you injured?' She smirked. "Just my pride. It was nothing really, I took care of it."

'The Royal Guard found the bodies about an hour ago and confirmed they're dead. They asked for witnesses.' Rikrex frowned, "damn. I was hoping for it to be labeled triple suicide." Link sat on the bed. 'Triple suicide? I need to know what happened. I heard faint singing and when I got there, they were dead and you were losing consciousness!'

"I used a special technique I learned in a demonic songbook. It's called the Siren's Song. It takes a lot of power to preform, but it forces your enemies to kill each other. I had my hands disabled, so I used my voice." Link shook his head. 'I'll never understand you. Anyways, Zelda said you could have an audience with her this afternoon.'

**AN: Rikrex uses her Siren's Song for the first time! Yay! It's her most powerful attack, but she hates using it... I wonder why? Oh well, exams are next week! Then school's over for the summer! I honestly do NOT want to take my exams, but... I still have to. Damn teachers... Always on my case... Not that writing fan fiction in class helps any.**


	6. Revival

**Emmi: Axel, time to jump into the vat of acid.**

**Axel: Hell no bitch. I ain't jumping.**

**Rikrex: Don't kill Ax! He's my best friend!**

**Emmi: I thought that was Demyx?**

**Rikrex: No, Demi's my love interest that I'll never have.**

**Emmi and Axel: o-0''**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rikrex was dressed in her brand new light blue dress. It was in a Roman style and fit her like a glove. She had silver bangles adorning her arms. A thin silver chain was around her neck. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with most of her long silver hair still hanging down. She wore her Organization XIII boots under the floor length dress.

Link wore a more formal white tunic. His hat was gone and his golden hair was freshly brushed. Rikrex had to agree he was quite handsome. 'Shall we go?' Rikrex nodded and the started for the castle. Rikrex rode side saddle on Epona as Link led the mare through town. The guards let the two pass them after checking the saddlebags. They inspected the book in the right side and put it back.

Princess Zelda greeted the in front of the castle doors. "Link! You're here!" She nearly tackled the poor hero to the ground. Link smiled as she let go of him. 'This is Lady Rikrex Kumori of Deep Dive.' He used sign language to tell this to the Princess. Rikrex slid off the horse. "Milady, I come on the word of King Mickey of Disney castle. He said that you could help me." She curtsied as she said the first word.

"Yes, yes. Come in Rikrex, Link. You there, take Epona to the stables and feed her our best oats." The servant took the horse away as Rikrex followed Link and Zelda into the castle. She was led to a private study near the entrance. She handed the book to Zelda. Zelda looked at it for a moment. "What do you wish to do with it?" Rikrex lowered her head. "The man I love was killed. He was tricked into following my father to regain his heart. My father sent him to a world called Radiant Garden to be killed by the current Keybearer, Sora."

Zelda looked at the book again, "And so you wish to bring him back with this?" Rikrex nodded. "But I also want to bring back his lover who had died a year and a half earlier. I know Demyx could never be happy with me, but the one he loves wishes to not be brought back for the sin of being one of those who helped create the heartless. He tried to warn their mentor, but was dismissed as a liar."

"Your story is a sad one, but are you sure I can help?" Rikrex looked at the princess confused. "I only have need of a translator. I cannot read the language in the Tome of Illusions. I do not wish to drag anyone else farther in to my dealings princess." Zelda giggled slightly. "Rikrex. I cannot read this, but an old friend of mine might be able to. He lives in Kakariko Village. Link can take you there. He'll be happy to see our old friend again." She winked at the only male in the room. A smile lit up Link's face.

'I'll be happy to escort her Zelda.' He quickly sign to her before dragging Rikrex out of the castle. The Nobody barely had time to grab her only link to reviving Demyx. Link set her up on Epona, before heading back to the bar to change. Link was once again in his green tunic and Rikrex wore faded jeans and a white tank top with a grey vest over it. Link quickly ushered her off to Epona and they left the city.

About a mile away, Rikrex got the nerve to ask about this friend and why Link wanted to see him so bad. "Link who is this 'friend' you're so quick on getting to?" Link's smile couldn't get any wider. 'He's my lover. Our duties keep us apart most of the time, so getting to see him is a treat. His name is Sheik and he's a Sheikah warrior-ninja thing.' "He's a Sheikah? Saix once told me that their race died out a long time ago, around the time of the Hero of Time!"

'They are sparse, but still alive. There are only two Sheikah in Hyrule right now. All the others are on a pilgrimage according to Sheik. The have been for the past century or so.' "Will they come back?" 'When they're done being pissed at the Hylian Royal Family.' "Oh..." The rest of the ride was spent in silence, and the occasional monster popped up. They arrived in only 8 hours because Link was driving Epona so hard.

As soon as they reached Kakariko Village, Link gave Epona over to the mercy of the hot springs to rest. He led Rikrex through a small path in the rock wall of the village. 'Sheik lives in the old Kakariko Village, away from civilization. His Aunt, Impaz, lives there too.' Rikrex was amazed that a village could be hidden behind all this stone and mountain. Link stopped in front of the town. 'Wait here, I'll get Sheik.' Rikrex nodded.

She sat down in the dirt and drew in the loose stuff until Link returned with a skinny looking teenager dressed in blue spandex and bandages. The teen had red eyes, Rikrex noted, and blond hair. He also had problems with anybody seeing his face she concluded. The red eyes looked down to what she had been drawing. "You are talented at drawing stick figures miss. Is that one dying from all those swords in him?" She smiled, "I wish that was how my father died."

Sheik narrowed his eyes, then whispered to Link, "Is she sane?" "Nope! I am not. Then again, I can't name anyone from my 'home' who _was _sane." "How did you-" "Power to manipulate sound. Kinda like a form of telekinesis.""Okay... Now about that book Link told me about. Where is it?" She pulled it out of her messenger bag. "Here." Sheik took it and led them into town.

Sheik locked himself in his room with Link the first night. Rikrex slept on the floor in the main room.

The next night Sheik locked himself in his room with the book. Link joined Rikrex on the floor.

The night after that found an elderly woman in Sheik's room with the book. Rikrex slept outside. Link slept inside. Sheik had to patrol the village.

The fourth night found all four of them in Sheik's room.

"So, it's been translated?" Rikrex tried to get a look at the notes Sheik and his Aunt Impaz had written. "Not entirely. I could only fully translate two spells. A revival spell and a destruction of worlds spell." The old woman was talking. "Then that is all Zexion wants me to know I guess. After I get Demyx back I should destroy the World That Never Was." The notes and books were handed to her. "I must leave now children, I need to rest these old bones." Aunt Impaz left the three. "I must leave in the morning for my home world. I have to revive Demyx and Zexion."

Rikrex walked out of the room and went to sleep on the main room's floor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_I'm in that field again. He's here this time, just lying there. Demyx, I love you. 'Zexion, I've almost finished my set task.' The periwinkle haired scientist appeared in a flash of light. "Have you now? Hurry, there is no time to waste 'Rex. Forget about me and only revive him. He's... started dying here. He only sleeps and never wakes."_

_I look at him and can see him faintly fading. 'What happened?' "Your father stabbed him in the chest." 'No! I will kill the bastard again!' "It has already been taken care of Rikrex. He is no more. Just hurry. Revive him right when you wake up in the Hylian world." I once more tried to move in this dreamland. I still could not. It was like I was petrified. "You are in the land of the dead Rikrex, stop trying to move."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rikrex awoke with a start as something hit her stomach. A club tried to puncture soft skin only to fin metal underneath. She kicked the creature and got up. She summoned her staff quickly as another fell through the roof and died. She grabbed the messenger bag she carried and ran outside, Moblins following her. "Damn disgusting cretins!" She could hear Sheik yelling from the roofs. Link was fighting as well. Rikrex spun her staff and hit the ground. Spikes went through the Moblins around her.

Link did a spin attack, killing quite a few. Sheik blew the ones around him up with a small bomb spell. More just kept coming."Link, I want you to get everyone away from here! Once I start using the darker side of my sound power, I have trouble stopping! I don't want anyone here hurt!" Link nodded and yelled something at Sheik. It was the first time the Nobody had even heard him utter a word.

Sheik disappeared into a house, then emerged with his Aunt. Link led the away to the other Kakariko. Rikrex started to listen to the darkness the flowed around her. Her eyes shut for a moment, then snapped open. They had turned pitch black and feral. She let her metallic nails grow out to claws and attacked the onslaught of Moblins without restraint. It was a blood bath. She ripped open chests and throats without remorse. It was truly terrifying. As she killed the last one, she fainted.

"She'll be fine Link. That's not her blood." "But Sheik! How can you say hers isn't mixed into it?!" "Because she's waking hero." "Oh...Oh!" Rikrex slowly opened her eyes. "Damn, I'll never do that again. Oh Gods, my head aches like a bitch." She slowly sat up, it was as if she were in more pain then she was. "You should rest." "Your voice is nice Link, but please don't say anything right now. I have to revive him _now_ before he fades in that world."

She got up slowly and limped over to her bag. She pulled out the sheet with the revival on it. "Long have I suffered in your gaze. Mine soul shall not rest within your heav'n., hell, or oblivion. I arise from this grave where I have lain. To return to this earth, I shall die again." Light surrounded her and a body appeared in front of her also surrounded by the soft blue light. It fell forwards and she caught it. "Demyx!"

She held him close to her, as if he were dead. His Sea-Green eyes opened slowly and he started coughing. He turned over and hacked up blood. Rikrex gently rubbed his back. "Demyx, it's OK now. I'm going to get Zexion back in a minute."

**AN: Well, now Rikrex has Demyx back. At the price of what though? Her soul perhaps? I hope so!**


	7. Faded

**Rikrex: Hey Emmi? When are you posting the next chapter?**

**Emmi: As soon as you shut up.**

***Demyx is heard screaming in the background and both girls run to find him on fire***

**Emmi: What the hell?**

**Rikrex: AXEL!!!! GET YOUR PYRO ASS OUT HERE NOW BITCH!!!!!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rikrex laid Demyx on the ground carefully. "I have to-" She looked down to see herself fading. "Save Zexion..." She repeated the chant, but nothing happened. "I guess he won't let me bring him back. I'm dying, so could you... take care of him?" She faded entirely as Demyx stopped coughing up blood. "Rikrex? No! I told you I couldn't lose you too!!" Tears fell down his face.

Sheik put his right hand on the crying male's back. He helped Demyx into his house and Link knelt to the ground where Rikrex had been only seconds before. He watched as her book turned to dust and mingled with the loose dirt. "Rikrex, you traded your soul for his, didn't you?" He could almost hear her voice on the wind, 'Yeah, I guess I did.'

Sheik came back out. "Demyx is asleep in my room Link. He can stay here as long as he needs to." Link smiled solemnly. "Thanks Sheik. It would mean a lot to her." Sheik led Link into his house. Two hours later, after nightfall, Demyx awoke. He walked outside to look at the stars like he did when Zexion had just died. "Rikrex, why me?" The wind whispered to him, 'Because I love you. Now, Zexion says to move on. And who knows? You might find someone.' Demyx smiled. "Alright 'Rex. I will." Sheik appeared beside him.

"She truly did love you. She gave her life for yours." "I know. I told her I didn't want to lose her." Sheik guided him back inside. The next morning came to soon for the water mage.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Demyx flashed Sheik a smile, "I have to follow my Superior's last orders. Rikrex became Superior soon as Captain Mansex died." Sheik looked at him strange when he said 'Captain Mansex'. "It's a nickname for our last boss, Xemnas." Sheik nodded, and Demyx teleported to the World that Never Was. He found a young child lost and alone on the Alter of Naught.

"What's your name?" "Woxas... Woxas Hekaree." "Well, Roxas. How'd you like to come with me and find a home somewhere?" The four year old glowed with happiness. "I'd like that meester!"

**AN: There. The last chapter of Syren! Thanks to the two who reviewed: yuufieownage and Firey Angelwings! Thanks to all my readers who didn't review too! Review if you want a sequel!**


End file.
